The present invention pertains to the field of guns, in particular compressed-air guns, and it pertains in particular to a new shot magazine for such guns.
In the majority of the repeating guns that utilize compressed air or carbon dioxide for firing shot of a non-spherical shape, a multi-chamber (usually eight) cylinder is used as the magazine, each chamber housing a shot in its interior.
After eight shots, the cylinder must then be reloaded. Consequently a cylinder provided with a greater number of chambers is desirable, but this implies an increase in the diameter of the cylinder, in contrast with the requirement of making compressed-air guns more and more similar to real guns.
The object of the present invention is to propose a magazine particularly for compressed-air guns that makes it possible to have a greater number of bullets compared to the current magazines without an increase in the diameter of the magazine and thus without a significant increase in the dimensions of the gun.
The object is accomplished with a magazine comprising at least two cylinders in series, front and rear, respectively, the front cylinder being provided with N identical chambers for housing said shots to be fired and with a crown of N teeth intended to be engaged by a rotation mechanism of the cylinder controlled by the trigger, the rear cylinder being provided with Nxe2x88x921 chambers for housing said shots and with an aperture of smaller diameter intended to make possible the passage of firing gas by a valve fed by a source of pneumatic energy to the chamber of the front cylinder, from time to time aligned with the barrel. The cylinders are provided with complementary coupling means contemporary of the two cylinders only after the first N shots have been fired by the front cylinder and with means for an initial angular positioning of the rear cylinder in relation to the valve so that the relative aperture is aligned with same for the first N shots, and of the front cylinder in relation to the rear cylinder so that the complementary coupling means make possible the rotation of the front cylinder alone for said first N shots and interact with one another only after said first N shots have been fired.
The various features of novelty which characterize the invention are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and specific objects attained by its uses, reference is made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which a preferred embodiment of the invention is illustrated.